Lord Boros
|-| Sealed Power= |-| Unsealed Power= Origins: OnePunch-Man Classification: Alien conqueror Threat level: Maoh+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Heat Resistance (His entire species evolved to be able to survive the harsh environment of his home planet, which was shown to be covered in lava), Flight (Type 1 and 5, Capable of using energy to quickly maneuver in the air and levitate), Transformation, Regeneration (At least Low-High, regenerated from being punched into a bloody pulp by Saitama. His healing power is the highest amongst his species, which puts his regenerative power to be above Melzalgald), Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense Saitama's power, which was manisfested in a form of aura around him) Physical strength: At least continent level striking (shockwaves from his punches were damaging his ship, which endured Saitama's moon jump) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent (His attacks were causing severe damage to his own ship, which endured Saitama's moon jump), at least multi continent with Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon''' (allegedly capable of destroying the entire surface of planet Earth, which was further confirmed by databook) '''Durability: At least continent (took several casual hits from Saitama, regeneration makes him harder to keep down) Speed: At least relativistic, likely higher (Somewhat kept up with a more serious than normal Saitama, punched him to the moon in what was at most a few seconds, immensely faster than Geryuganshoop) Intelligence: Likely genius. Although his intellect wasnt displayed in its true value it is very likely that Boros is a genius. A natural prodigy whom dedicated himself to travelling around the galaxy conquering planets. This further hints at him having a genius intellect as he had to command a ship with alien technology much more advanced than our own. Stamina: Very high. Meteoritic burst which is the technique he uses to elevate his physical stats beyond his limits drains his stamina much quicker, similar to anaerobic exercise as described by himself. However his stamina is so high that he literally got ripped apart while using this technique and still reformed. Regenerating also burns through his stamina. Range: Tens of kilometers with shockwaves (Shockwaves created from his punches were covering huge portions of his ship), planetary with Collapsing Star Roaring Canon Weaknesses: Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he will no longer be able to regenerate. Standard equipment: Armor used to seal his "all-too-mighty power" Noteworthy techniques and abilities Meteoric Burst: Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon: While in his Meteoric Burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. Beam's power has been stated to be inconsistent in different mediums, stated to be strong enough to destroy the planet in anime while in manga it was stated to be capable of destroying only the surface of the planet and capable of destroying a star in a DVD pamphlet. For the sake of low-end, we have decided to go with manga depiction. Image slideshow Boros 1.jpg Boros 2.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Maoh Category:OnePunch-Man Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Energy manipulator